helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren'ai Hunter
from album TBA' ---- '''Released' April 11, 2012 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V Recorded 2012 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Pyocopyoco Ultra 48th Single (2012) Next: One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show 50th Single (2012) ]] Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター, "Love Hunter") is the 49th Single of Morning Musume. It was released on April 11, 2012. This is Niigaki Risa's and Mitsui Aika's last single as members of Morning Musume. The Special Regular Edition has a solo song by Niigaki Risa, and it will be a cover of a Hello! Project song of Niigaki's choice. Tracklist CD Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Morning Musume - Renai Hunter (PV) |right#Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) #Watashi ga Ite, Kimi ga Iru (私がいて 君がいる; I am here, You are here) #Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) (Instrumental) Limited A Tracklist #Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) (Close-Up Ver.) Limited B Tracklist #Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited C Tracklist #Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) (Dance Shot Ver.2) Limited D Tracklist #Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) Special Graduation Edition #Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) #Watashi ga Ite, Kimi ga Iru (私がいて,　君がいる) #Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! Dear My Friends~ (Niigaki Risa Cover Single) #Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) (Instrumental) Single V Tracklist #Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) (MV) #Making of (メキング映像) #Suki da na Kimi ga (LIVE Ver.) / Michishige Sayumi・Fukumura Mizuki from Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (好きだな君が（LIVE Ver.）／道重さゆみ・譜久村聖 モーニング娘。コンサートツアー2011秋 愛BELIEVE～高橋愛卒業記念スペシャル～より) Event V Tracklist #Ren'ai Hunter (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (新垣理沙 Solo Ver.)) #Ren'ai Hunter (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (道重さゆみ Solo Ver.)) #Ren'ai Hunter (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (田中れいな Solo Ver.)) #Ren'ai Hunter (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (光井愛佳 Solo Ver.)) #Ren'ai Hunter (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (譜久村聖 Solo Ver.)) #Ren'ai Hunter (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (生田衣里奈 Solo Ver.)) #Ren'ai Hunter (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (鞘師里保 Solo Ver.)) #Ren'ai Hunter (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (鈴木香音 Solo Ver.)) #Ren'ai Hunter (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (飯窪春菜 Solo Ver.)) #Ren'ai Hunter (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (石田亜佑美 Solo Ver.)) #Ren'ai Hunter (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (佐藤優樹 Solo Ver.)) #Ren'ai Hunter (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (工藤遥 Solo Ver.)) Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! Dear My Friends~ Event V #Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! Dear My Friends~ (Music Video) #Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! Dear My Friends~ (Close-Up Ver.) #Making of (メキング映像) Members featured in single *5th gen: Niigaki Risa (Last Single) *6th gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th gen: Mitsui Aika (Last Single) *9th gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon *10th gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka TV Performances *2012.04.08 Music Japan *2012.04.13 Happy Music Trivia *The single will contain 5 Limited Edition (A-E). *It was rumoured that Pyocopyoco Ultra was going to be Niigaki Risa's graduation single, but these rumours are proven false. *The Special Edition Limited E will contain a special solo song of a past Hello! Project single, sung by Niigaki herself, because of her position of being the "longest enrolled member of Morning Musume". *Tsunku commented Ren'ai Hunter on Twitter himself, saying: "MM's new song is too cool. Will they be able to sing it? It'll be a fight with/for their skills. I wonder if 9th and 10th gen will be able to keep up with the dance for MM's new song". *This song is believed to be influenced by Dubstep, an European/American genre of music/dance. *Mitsui Aika, 10th generation members and 9th generation members Fukumura Mizuki, Suzuki Kanon, and Ikuta Erina received no solo lines in this single. *At the end of the MV, Niigaki Risa mouths "Morning Musume, daisuki". *This is the third single in which Mitsui Aika is not present in the dance shot due to injury. *It’s been nearly two years since a Morning Musume single has topped the Oricion Daily Chart. It's also the first #1 featuring the 9th and 10th generation. *Ren'ai Hunter holds now in April the record for Most Consecutive Top 10 Singles. *Tanaka Reina has most solo lines (9 solo lines). Niigaki Risa has second most solo lines (8 solo lines). Sayashi Riho has third most solo lines (5 solo lines) and Michishige Sayumi with 2 solo lines. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 48,648* Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:2012 Singles Category:2012 Releases Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In